


[podfic] Cave-In

by reena_jenkins, rivkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism, clichefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cliche prompt: first times, with bonus sex pollen and voyeurism, because when you're trapped in a cave, you should have several other cliches with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cave-In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave-In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Length:** 00:10:02 

 **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3** **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_Cave-In_.mp3)** (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or can be streamed by clicking below:

 


End file.
